


In The Blood

by sidhe_faerie



Series: King Of Britain (Camelot Drabbles Series 2) [42]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:12:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Merlin and Morgana discuss the plans Arthur has in regards to magick<br/><b>Prompt:</b>93 Stubborn</p>
            </blockquote>





	In The Blood

**Author:** [](http://sidhe-faerie.livejournal.com/profile)**sidhe_faerie**  
 **Title:** In The Blood  
 **Rating:** PG/K+  
 **Pairing/s:** Merlin/Morgana  
 **Summary:** Merlin and Morgana discuss the plans Arthur has in regards to magick  
 **Warnings:** Mentions Executions  
 **Word Count:** 679  
 **Prompt:** 93 Stubborn

 **In The Blood**  
Inside the office of the Royal Advisor, shouting could be heard. It was not a typical husband and wife spat by any means. The subject was magick.

“Ugh! Merlin, I will not.” Morgana shouted. “That is impossible.”

“No it isn't. Arthur has already asked about it once.” Merlin said. “Stop being so .... so stubborn!”

“Uther did the same thing right before the Great Purge. No one is going to want their name on a list admitting to having magick!” Morgana told him.

“Arthur has never behaved like his father. The list will give the kingdom an edge. By knowing who has magick we can get those people into service positions.” Merlin explained.

“Yeah a bloody edge all right.” Morgana drew her finger across her neck to mime slitting of the throat. “I remember the huge pyres of whole families and the beheadings. I remember the drowning of small children. Uther enjoyed doing all of it.” 

“Arthur is not Uther. He is too close to us to do such things. He would never hurt us. I have been able to use my magic freely in front of him in this life. So have you.” Merlin reminded her.

“That's not the point!” Morgana snapped back.

“It’s exactly the point. Arthur wants to normalize magick. He wants those with magick to be free to be who they are and not hide in the shadows like we did in the old days. He has also mentioned education on the proper use of magick.” Merlin countered.

Morgana snorted. “Sounds more like he wants to everyone to role-play Harry Potter.”

Merlin chuckled. “It does but don't say that in front of him. He'll yell his head off.”

Morgana smirked. “He's such a fanboy.”

“Morgana, I'm putting my name on the list. I want you to do the same.” Merlin redirected.

“I have to think about it. I'm still not sure a kingdom wide registry is smart.” Morgana looked at her husband. “What if it’s used against Arthur? Will he be able to keep it from being public?”

“Those are details that still need to be worked out.” Merlin said. “There is no list yet. I just want your promise.”

Morgana sighed. “I will put my name on it but not Devon's.”

“Devon?” Merlin asked. “When did it start?”

“A week ago. He levitated a biscuit.” Morgana said.

“I'll talk to Arthur about age restrictions.” Merlin said.

“Gwen thinks the Princesses have it too.” Morgana said.

“Yours comes from your mother not Uther. I don't see how the Princesses could have magick.” Merlin shook his head. “That would be impossible.”

“How many children did Arthur father in his other lives?” Morgana asked.

“None. He didn't even marry in most of them.” Merlin said.

“The original spell Nimueh used on Ygraine would leave residual magick in his blood. He has the exact same blood in this life. That's how he got the kingdom back.” Morgana explained.

“You think the spell is still active after all this time.” Merlin frowned.

“It was dark magick, Merlin. Those spells just don't die off. They sometimes grow stronger.” Morgana said. “You're forgetting I know plenty about dark magick.”

Merlin looked at her. He hadn't forgotten about what she had done in the old days. If she was right the Princesses would have magick. He wondered at the strength of it.

“We need to talk to Arthur.” Merlin said.

“And Gwen!” Morgana added.

"No Arthur first. We tell him about your theory and then bring in Gwen.”  Merlin said. “I don't want her to be upset without support.”

“Isn't there a test for magick in the blood?” Morgana asked.

“No. I don’t think so because if there were Uther would have used it.” Merlin said. “Arthur will not want to believe this. He is as stubborn as you.”

“Another failing I blame on our father.” Morgana said. “At least Arthur will eventually see sense.”  
Merlin snorted. “It will take a while.”

“Then we better get to it.” Morgana waved towards the door.

Merlin nodded.

They left to talk to the King.


End file.
